cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Serin Waylun
"When I wear these robes, I am representing the Jedi. The lightsaber is my weapon and tool that shall vanquish the darkness that resides in the shadows. My armor is a shield to protect the innocent, and the Force is there to guide me and heal my wounds. I am Serin Waylun, a Knight of the Order, a Guardian of the Force, and a Vanguard of the Republic." : ―Serin Waylun Serin Waylun was a human male Jedi Knight serving the final years of the Galactic Republic. A practitioner of Forms II, III and V, Waylun followed a path of the Jedi Guardian, becoming one of the Jedi Order's stalwart defenders. Possessing a hobby of investigation, Waylun on occassion served as a Jedi investigator, sometimes assisting the Coruscant Police. When the Clone Wars broke out, Waylun assumed the mantle of Jedi General and led his own detachment of troops in early 20 BBY. When Order 66 was enacted at the end of the war in 19 BBY, Waylun was stationed on Kashyyyk when the clone troopers turned on the Jedi. With the help of General Lawen Austin, Waylun fled into the jungles of Kashyyyk. A year later, a Wookiee rebellion occured, and several Jedi, including Waylun fought valiantly to contain the Empire's troops. However, he was slain in combat by Darth Vader. Biography Early Life (55 BBY) Born on the mountainous world of Adarlon, Waylun was found by the Jedi Order when it was discovered he was Force-sensitive. Brought into the temple of Coruscant, Waylun was trained in the ways of the Force, passing his Initiate trials and became the apprentice to the well-known Jedi, Dygar Tolran. Throughout his apprenticeship, Waylun mastered several lightsaber forms such as Form II, Form III and Form V, making him one of the best duelists in the Order. In addition, Waylun developed a unqiue ability, one that would allow him to determine the person based on their actions, where they were and their appearance. In 26 BBY, Waylun was made a Jedi Knight. Spurred by his strength and aptitude with a lightsaber, Serin embarced the path of the Jedi Guardian, donning on new Jedi robes that would make him a conspicous character in the subsequent years. Geonosis : "No one knew there would be a war on Geonosis. But we always felt the tension that it will come. Everything is ineveitable when the future is in motion." —Serin Waylun In 22 BBY, during when the Senate was creating a Grand Army to stop the Separatist movement from gaining galactic domination, Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi was captured while tracking the Bounty Hunter, Jango Fett to Geonosis. After hearing news of former Jedi Master Count Dooku leading the Separatist rebellion, the Senate immediately granted Supreme Chancellor Palpatine emergency powers to quickly speed up the progress of creating the Grand Army. Meanwhile, Jedi Masters Mace Windu and Gram Alnin gathered a rescue team, composing of over 200 Jedi. Serin accompanied the Jedi to the rocky world of Geonosis to rescue Kenobi, unaware that this rescue mission would spark a war that would include heavy casualties on both sides. After arriving in the Petranaki Arena, the Jedi were completely overwhelmed by the enormous Droid Army. Facing certain defeat, the Jedi refused to surrender and were about to continue the fight, when several gunships carrying the newly found Clone Army dropped down and extracted the remains of the Jedi rescue team. Unfortunately, the weary Jedi Knights were forced into battle as the Separatist Droid Army were attempting to escape. A heated battle ensued on the rocky surface, with the smell of blaster fire filling the air. The Republic managed to secure a well-earned victory on Geonosis, but were unable to capture Dooku, who managed to escape to an unknown location. Knowing that the war was inevitable, the Jedi realized that the Golden Age of the Republic had come to an abrupt end, and that once again, the galaxy would be consumed in chaos and fear as Dooku and the Confederacy leaders prepared to wage a war of nerves of large-scale proportions. The Clone Wars (22 BBY-19 BBY) : "My duty was to defend the Republic from incoming strikes from the dark. And now it has extended to becoming a general and leading the Grand Army to victory. This is more than I signed for." '' : ''"I see you've still have your sense of humour, my former apprentice." '' —Serin Waylun and Dygar Tolran As the Republic marshaled the Clone Army to combat against the Separatists, the Jedi were given the role of General to lead the clone troopers. However, the Jedi stated that they were peacekeepers, not soldiers. But, as they had very little choice and sworn to serve the Senate in any way possible, they took the role with great hesitance, for this was going well against what the Jedi stood for. Waylun, like many of the other Jedi, soon became Jedi Generals and prepared leadership of each clone unit of the Grand Army of the Republic. Shortly after taking his role, Waylun met the experienced sharpshooter, CC-3321, nicknamed "Scar." Waylun was placed in command of the 98th Mechanized Division alongside Scar. All troopers could be identified by the iron gray markings on their armor. Containing sub-units, including the elite Falcon Company, the 98th Mechanized Division normally utilized AT-TE Walkers, AT-RT Walkers, Clone Turbo Tanks, and LAAT/i gunships. For Serin Waylun and his division, there were not called into action as the Senate required them to protect vital industrial worlds such as Rothana and Eriadu and thus, Waylun found himself being in the temple helping and planning out tactical deployments and strategic advances. 98th Mechanized Division Known Units *36th Mobile Battalion *Falcon Company *Zantis Squad *Dewback Platoon *403rd Infantry Regiment Notable Members *CC-3321 "Scar" *CL-0191 "Forbes" *CT-7666 "Beln" *CT-9083 "Flynn" *CT-4598 "Gos" *CT-6009 "Hand-held" *CT-4779 "Nook" (Medic) *CT-8920 "Fowler" *CT-3107 "Drake" *CT-2448 "Quinn" (Medic) *CT-9010 "Mal" (Killed in Action) *CT-5508 "Jate" Republic Fleet Notable Cruisers *''Vanguard '' *''Discovery *''Chronicle'' *''Visionary'' *''Hallower (''Acclamtor-''class Cruiser) *''Demetrius ''(Destroyed) *''Unnatural '' (Destroyed) *''Eminence ''(''Acclamator-''class Cruiser) *''Garrison ''(''Acclamator-''class Cruiser) *''Resonance *''Cryptic'' *''Zirconis'' *''Moria'' Notable Battles *Battle of Tinoon *Invasion of Tatooine *Battle of Belderone *Battle of Handooine *Battle of Kashyyyk *Battle of Tepasi Personality and Traits : "Invesitgation and defending the peace has always been my favorite. A cheerful fellow, I am, but when situations get serious, I get serious as well and remain focused on the task at hand, except when I can enjoy a good laugh every once in a while. You may see me as a flamboyant figure, but you can also see me as a man of action. When I'm surrounded, I have a few tricks up my sleeve, whether they like it or not. I enjoy jokes, especially the ones that my troops make up. I'm neither or not like a war general, nor a fleet admiral. What I'm good at is leading troops into battle, inspiring confidence into people and making up strategies to secure a well-earned victory in the name of the Republic--something that I rarely do until the Clone Wars broke out." '' —Serin Waylun Serin was a cheerful and level-headed Jedi. Having strength and a mastery of lightsaber combat, naturally put him in place of a Jedi Guardian. As a defender, Waylun vanquished many enemies during his time as a warrior, before, during, and after the Clone Wars. The young Jedi Knight voices out his opinions that either follow or contradict the Jedi Order and its beleifs, but remains loyal, commits himself to the Jedi teachngs, and places his faith in the wisest of masters. Waylun was very capable of leading his troops into battle during the Clone Wars, and many of them admired his cheerfulness and his difference from other Jedi. Although Waylun remains to be cheerful, there are times when he can show his anger to people who have crossed the line--those who he beleived should be brought to justice with heavy charges, such as the time when he ignited his lightsaber at Letta Turmond when she spat out that the Jedi were weak during the explosion in the temple in 20 BBY. Serin stands out as a heavy wall between the darkness that constantly threatens to engulf the Republic, and is nevertheless ready to fight on behalf of both the Republic and the Jedi Order of which he has sworn a lifetime of service. Powers and Force Abilities : ''"I am not hesitant to use powers that contradict the Jedi Code, but I must always be aware of how I use it, for excessive use will surely draw me to the call of the dark side." —Serin Waylun Waylun was a skilled lightsaber duelist in his time, as well as being an energetic person. A master of Forms I, II, III, and V, he had earned honorary titles such as Saber Master, Blademaster, and Duelist. Like Kyle Redbreak and Plo Koon, Waylun has also been known to carry a few dark side abilities such as Emerald Lightning. He also took advantage of his strong connection to the Force by learning how to heal others and has saved hundreds of lives in doing so, though not even his advanced healing abilities could save the critically wounded. Although many Jedi, even the High Council members or the wisest of Jedi can't explain of what it is called, Waylun was also able to determine what people have been doing, whether by observing their movements, their actions and what they have been through. With this type of ability, Waylun has become a valuable member to the Order, and occassionaly employs his investigative skills to help others in need. Category:Jedi Knight Category:Class Rank:Knight Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Order Category:Jedi General Category:Blademaster Category:Saber Master Category:Duelist Category:Jedi Healer Category:The Unyielding Category:The Liberator Category:Class Rank:General Category:Force Sensitive Category:Male Characters Category:Leader Category:Jedi Ace Category:Jedi Guardian Category:Kiffar Category:Lifetime Members Category:Exile Battle Class Category:98th Mechanized Division